La leçon de séduction  The lesson of seduction
by Saugrunus
Summary: Bilingual drabbles Fr/En.  Narcissa's 21, Lucius seems to lose interest in her. Bellatrix gives her little sister a lesson of seduction...   Narcissa a 21 ans, Lucius a l'air de se désintéresser d'elle, Bellatrix lui donne une leçon de séduction...
1. Candeur Quand tu nous tient

**La Leçon de séduction.**  
>Cette fanfiction est disponible en version bilingue.<p>

**The Lesson of seduction.**  
>This fanfiction is available in a bilingual version.<br>I'm still looking for a beta reader for the English version,  
>If you're interested, send me a message, thanks.<p>

* * *

><p>Version française<br>Voici un petit recueil de drabbles (1 chapitre = 100 mots).  
>Narcissa a vingt-et-un ans, elle est mariée à Lucius depuis quelques années déjà, mais leur couple commence déjà à battre de l'aile. Bellatrix entreprend alors de donner à sa petite sœur une leçon de séduction… Tout à fait innocente au début, mais certains vont commencer à y prendre goût… Peut-être vous aussi !<p>

English version  
>Here is a collection of drabbles (1 chapter = 100 words).<br>Narcissa is twenty-one, she has been married to Lucius for already some years, but their couple starts to be struggling. Bellatrix decided to give her little sister a lesson of seduction… Quite innocent first, but some will start to enjoy it… Maybe you too!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Candeur… Quand tu nous tient<strong>.

-Il est tard, je devrais rentrer. _Déclara Narcissa_.  
>-Déjà? Tu viens tout juste d'arriver, et je peux parier que Lucius n'est pas encore rentré.<br>_Bellatrix remplit à nouveau leur verre de whisky_.  
>-Alors, ça s'est arrangé avec lui? <em>Reprit-elle en buvant une gorgée<em>.  
>-C'est compliqué… J'ai l'impression qu'il veut quelque chose de plus…<br>-Mais… Ca se passe comment quand vous faites…?  
>-Normal… Je suppose.<br>-Ne me dis pas que tu ne fais jamais rien de spécial pour l'exciter!  
>-Pour l'exciter?<br>-Oui, par exemple avec Rodolphus ce qu'il préfère c'est quand je lui fais des…  
><em>Narcissa se boucha les oreilles, choquée.<em>

**Chapter 1 : Ingeniousness… When you get us.**

"It's late, I should go back home." _Narcissa announced_.  
>"Now? You've just arrives, and I can bet Lucius isn't back from work yet."<br>_Bellatrix refilled their glasses with Odgen's Old Firewhisky._  
>"So, Have things improved with him?" <em>She added, drinking a sip<em>.  
>"Hem… It's complicated… I feel he wants something more…"<br>"But… How does it happen when you make…?"  
>"Right… I suppose."<br>"Don't tell me that you never do anything… surprising… to arouse him!"  
>"To arouse him?"<br>"Yes, for example with Rodolphus, he prefers when I do some…"  
><em>Narcissa put her fingers in her ears, shocked by her sister's comments.<em>


	2. Me trouvezvous attirante?

Me trouvez-vous attirante?

Bellatrix avait raison, il n'était toujours pas rentré lorsque Narcissa se matérialisa dans le salon. Elle réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire sa sœur.

-Eh bien, toujours pas couchée ma chère? L'interrompit Lucius en apparaissant dans le salon.

-Je ne pourrais m'endormir sans vous savoir près de moi.

Lucius sourit, mais il ne manqua pas de noter l'expression de perplexité sur le visage de son épouse.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse?

-A vrai dire… Oui… Me trouvez-vous attirante? Demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

-Bien sûr.

C'est tout? pensa-t-elle. Peut-être devrais-je suivre les conseils de ma sœur et le séduire.

Do you think I'm attractive?

Bellatrix was right, he wasn't back yet when Narcissa materialized in the living-room. She was thinking of what her sister told her, some minutes ago.

"Well, still awake my dear?" Lucius interrupted her thoughts, appearing into the room.

"I couldn't get to sleep without feeling you with me."

Lucius smiled, but he didn't miss the expression of perplexity on her spouse's face.

"Is there something to worry about?"

"In fact… Yes… Do you think I'm attractive?" She asked after a long silence.

"Of course."

That's it? She thought. Perhaps I should follow my sister's advice and try to captivate him.


End file.
